thomas_bonillas_media_cornerfandomcom-20200215-history
Howard Parker Narrations
12 Rounds (2009) TV Spot 42 (2013) TV Spot 2012 (2009) TV Spot 21 (2008) TV Spot 28 Weeks Later (2007) TV Spot 500 Days of Summer (2009) TV Spot Abominable (2019) Trailer The Accountant (2016) TV Spot The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl 3-D (2005) TV Spot Akeelah and the Bee (2006) TV Spot Alfie (2004) TV Spot Alien: Director's Cut (1979) TV Spot Alien vs. Predator (2004) TV Spot Alita: Battle Angel (2019) Trailer All About Steve (2009) TV Spot Alpha and Omega (2010) TV Spot The Amityville Horror (2005) TV Spot Analyze That (2002) TV Spot Argo (2012) TV Spot Arthur and the Invisibles (2006) TV Spot Atonement (2007) TV Spot Avatar (2009) TV Spot Avengers: Infinity War (2018) TV Spot The Aviator (2004) TV Spot Bad Company (2002) TV Spot Bad Santa 2 (2016) TV Spot Bad Words (2014) TV Spot Batman (1989) on CMT Promo Batman Begins (2005) TV Spot Battle for Terra (2009) TV Spot Battleship (2012) TV Spot Becoming Jane (2007) TV Spot Bee Movie (2007) TV Spot Behind Enemy Lines (2001) TV Spot The Big Bounce (2004) TV Spot Birthday Girl (2001) TV Spot Blade II (2002) TV Spot Blade Runner 2049 (2017) TV Spot Black Panther (2018) TV Spot Black Knight (2001) TV Spot Blow Dry (2001) TV Spot Blue Valentine (2010) TV Spot Boardwalk Empire Promos The Bourne Legacy (2012) TV Spot The Boy in the Striped Pyjamas (2008) TV Spot Bridge to Terabithia (2007) TV Spot The Brothers Grimm (2005) TV Spot Bruce Almighty (2003) TV Spot Bumblebee (2018) TV Spot Cars 2 (2011) Trailer Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore (2010) Trailer Chicago (2002) TV Spot The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (2008) TV Spot Cloverfield (2008) TV Spot Cold Mountain (2003) TV Spot Comedian (2002) TV Spot Conviction Promos Coraline (2009) TV Spot The Core (2003) TV Spot Cowboys & Aliens (2011) TV Spot The Croods (2013) TV Spot Dallas Buyers Club (2013) TV Spot The Dark Knight (2008) TV Spot The Dark Knight Rises (2012) TV Spot Date Movie (2006) TV Spot The Da Vinci Code (2006) TV Spot The Day the Earth Stood Still (2008) Trailer * "December 12th is The Day the Earth Stood Still." Deadpool (2016) TV Spot Deepwater Horizon (2016) TV Spot The Departed (2006) TV Spot Designated Survivor Promos Despicable Me 2 (2013) TV Spot Despicable Me 3 (2017) TV Spot The Devil Wears Prada (2006) TV Spot Dexter Promos Django Unchained (2012) TV Spot DodgeBall: A True Underdog Story (2004) TV Spot Don't Say a Word (2001) TV Spot Doogal (2006) TV Spot Doomsday (2008) TV Spot Dora Saves the Crystal Kingdom Promo Dragons: Gift of the Night Fury (2010) Promo The Dukes of Hazzard (2005) TV Spot Edge of Tomorrow (2014) TV Spot Eight Below (2006) TV Spot Elektra (2005) TV Spot Elizabethtown (2005) TV Spot End of Watch (2012) TV Spot Entourage (2015) TV Spot Epic (2013) TV Spot Exorcist: New Beginning (2004) TV Spot Failure to Launch (2006) TV Spot Fantastic Four (2005) TV Spot Faster (2010) TV Spot Fat Albert (2004) TV Spot Final Destination 2 (2003) TV Spot Final Destination 3 (2006) TV Spot The Final Destination (2009) TV Spot Finding Neverland (2004) TV Spot The Fog (2005) TV Spot Free State of Jones (2016) TV Spot From Hell (2001) TV Spot Frost/Nixon (2008) TV Spot The Full Monty (1997) TV Spot Furious 7 (2015) TV Spot G-Force (2009) TV Spot Gangs of New York (2002) TV Spot Getaway (2013) TV Spot Get Rich or Die Tryin' (2005) TV Spot Ghost Ship (2002) TV Spot Ghosts of Mars (2001) TV Spot The Giver (2014) TV Spot Gods of Egypt (2016) TV Spot Gone Girl (2014) TV Spot Gothika (2003) TV Spot The Greatest Game Ever Played (2005) TV Spot The Greatest Showman (2017) TV Spot The Green Hornet (2011) TV Spot Green Lantern (2011) DVD and Blu-Ray Promo Grey's Anatomy Promos Halloween: Resurrection (2002) TV Spot The Hangover (2009) TV Spot The Hate U Give (2018) TV Spot High Crimes (2002) TV Spot The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey (2012) TV Spot The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug (2013) TV Spot The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies (2014) TV Spot Hoodwinked! (2005) TV Spot Hotel for Dogs (2009) TV Spot Hotel Rwanda (2004) TV Spot Hot Fuzz (2007) TV Spot House of Wax (2005) TV Spot How to Get Away with Murder Promos How to Train Your Dragon (2010) Trailer * "DreamWorks' How to Train Your Dragon, in 3D." How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) TV Spot How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World (2019) TV Spot Hugo (2011) Trailer 2 * "A memory from his past...a mysterious connection...a secret...to finding his way home." * "This Thanksgiving, Academy Award-winning director Martin Scorsese invites you on an incredible journey...Hugo." The Hunger Games (2012) TV Spot The Hunger Games: Catching Fire (2013) TV Spot The Hunger Games: Mockingjay - Part 1 (2014) TV Spot The Hunger Games: Mockingjay - Part 2 (2015) TV Spot I Am Number Four (2011) TV Spot The Imitation Game (2014) TV Spot Immortals (2011) TV Spot Inception (2010) TV Spot Incredibles 2 (2018) TV Spot Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (2008) TV Spot Indiana Jones Trilogy Trailer Into the Blue (2005) TV Spot Invictus (2009) TV Spot The Invisible (2007) TV Spot Iris (2001) TV Spot Iron Man (2008) TV Spot The Italian Job (2003) TV Spot It Runs with the Family (2003) TV Spot Jackass: The Movie (2002) TV Spot Jackass: Number Two (2006) TV Spot Jennifer's Body (2009) TV Spot Jimmy Kimmel Live Promos Jobs (2013) TV Spot John Carter (2012) DVD and Blu-Ray Promos Johnny English Reborn (2011) TV Spot Jumper (2008) TV Spot Jurassic World (2015) TV Spot Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom (2018) TV Spot Just Like Heaven (2005) TV Spot Kate & Leopold (2001) TV Spot Kick-Ass 2 (2013) TV Spot Kill Bill: Vol. 1 (2003) TV Spot Kill Bill: Vol. 2 (2004) TV Spot The King's Speech (2010) TV Spot Kingdom of Heaven (2005) TV Spot Knight and Day (2010) TV Spot Kung Fu Panda (2008) Teaser * "Behold the ancient styles of kung fu. Monkey...Crane...Mantis...Viper...Tiger...Panda." * "Jack Black. DreamWorks' Kung Fu Panda." Trailer 1 * "In a land of tradition and honor, one kung fu master has trained five of the greatest warriors the world has ever known. But this master's biggest challenge has just arrived." * "Jack Black. This June, DreamWorks' Kung Fu Panda." Trailer 2 * "Behold the ancient styles of kung fu. Monkey...Crane...Mantis...Viper...Tiger...Panda. I said, 'Panda'" * "From DreamWorks. Jack Black. DreamWorks' Kung Fu Panda." Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) Teaser * "Next summer, prepare for the return of awesomeness. Jack Black. DreamWorks' Kung Fu Panda 2." Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) Trailer 1 * "A kung fu master is prepared to train hard, move fast, be brave and above all, be ready for anything. But next January, nothing can prepare him for his greatest challenge yet." Trailer 3 * "DreamWorks' Kung Fu Panda 3." Kung Pow! Enter the Fist (2002) TV Spot La La Land (2016) TV Spot The Last Airbender (2010) TV Spot The Lego Ninjago Movie (2017) TV Spot The Lone Ranger (2013) TV Spot The Longshots (2008) TV Spots Live Free or Die Hard (2007) TV Spot The Lorax (2012) TV Spot Love Don't Cost a Thing (2003) TV Spot Lovely & Amazing (2001) TV Spot Lucky Number Slevin (2006) Trailer MacGruber (2010) TV Spot Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) Trailer Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) Trailer * "Every year, millions of animals migrate home. But some are better at it than others." * "This summer...they'll do whatever it takes to get back home." * "DreamWorks' Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted in 3D." Mad Men Promos Maleficent (2014) TV Spot The Manchurian Candidate (2004) TV Spot The Marine (2006) TV Spot The Master (2012) TV Spot The Meg (2018) TV Spot Megamind (2010) Trailer Men, Women & Children (2014) TV Spot Middle Men (2009) TV Spot Minions (2015) TV Spot Minority Report (2002) TV Spot Mirrors (2008) TV Spots Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation (2015) TV Spot Mission: Impossible - Fallout (2018) TV Spot The Mist Promos Monster Trucks (2017) TV Spot Monsters University (2013) TV Spot Moulin Rouge! (2001) TV Spot Mr. and Mrs. Smith (2005) TV Spot The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Explorer (2008) TV Spot My Super Ex-Girlfriend (2006) TV Spot Nanny McPhee Returns (2010) TV Spot NASCAR on Fox Promo Nashville Promos National Treasure: Book of Secrets (2007) TV Spot The Nice Guys (2016) TV Spot Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards 2016 Promo Notorious Promos Oblivion (2013) TV Spot Ocean's Twelve (2004) TV Spot Once Upon a Time Promos Operation: Endgame (2010) TV Spot The Other Guys (2010) TV Spot The Others (2001) TV Spot Oz the Great and Powerful (2013) TV Spot Pacific Rim (2013) TV Spot Paddington (2014) TV Spot The Perfect Game (2008) TV Spot Phenomenon (1995) on FX Promo Phone Booth (2002) TV Spot Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003) TV Spot Pitch Perfect (2012) TV Spot Pitch Perfect 2 (2015) TV Spot Pitch Perfect 3 (2017) TV Spot Planet of the Apes (2001) TV Spot Pokemon Promos Pokemon 4Ever (2001) TV Spot The Prestige (2006) TV Spot Pride and Prejudice (2005) Trailer Prisoners (2013) TV Spot The Producers (2005) TV Spot Pulp Fiction (1994) DVD and Blu-Ray Promos Puss in Boots (2011) TV Spot Quantico Promos Race to Witch Mountain (2009) TV Spot Raiders of the Lost Ark (1981) on FX Promo Rampage (2018) TV Spot The Reader (2008) TV Spot Real Steel (2011) TV Spot The Rebound (2009) TV Spot The Recruit (2003) TV Spot Red Riding Hood (2011) TV Spot Reign of Fire (2002) TV Spot Resident Evil: Extinction (2007) TV Spot Revenge Promos Rise of the Guardians (2012) TV Spot The Road (2009) TV Spot Romeo + Juliet (1996) on FX Promo The Royal Tenenbaums (2001) TV Spot Rush (2013) TV Spot Sahara (2005) TV Spot San Andreas (2015) TV Spot Scandal Promos Secondhand Lions (2003) TV Spot Secretariat (2010) TV Spot Secrets and Lies Promos Seinfeld Seasons 1-3 DVD Volumes Promo * "Seinfeld is now on DVD! Get the first three seasons of Seinfeld on two separate volumes! Volume one, all 18 groundbreaking episodes from the first two seasons...and volume two, the 22 episodes of Season 3. Each volume on four jam-packed DVDs...with hours of special features from the creative talents behind the show, including exclusive interviews with Jerry Seinfeld, Larry David, Julia-Louis Dreyfus, Michael Richards, Jason Alexander, and more. Both releases feature the original 1-2 minute longer NBC network versions not seen since their original broadcast runs, remastered in high-definition! The show that found funny in nothing...is now the amazing DVD that has everything...with almost 13 hours of exclusive extras on each volume...the revealing documentary (How It Began)...Notes About Nothing, never-before-televised deleted scenes (In the Vault)...hilarious bloopers (Not That There's Anything Wrong With That)...exclusive stand-up footage with Jerry Seinfeld (Master of His Domain), behind the scenes interviews (Inside Look)...exclusive commentaries (The Chinese Restaurant; Yada, Yada, Yada)...the original NBC promos and trailers (Promotional Pieces sponsored by Vandelay Industries), and much more. Also, keep your eyes peeled for the incredible Seinfeld Re-Gift Set containing both volumes and an exclusive limited-edition script with handwritten notes by Larry David. Seinfeld is now on DVD. The wait is over." Selma (2014) TV Spot The Sentinel (2006) Trailer A Series of Unfortunate Events (2004) TV Spot Seven Pounds (2008) TV Spot The Shaggy Dog (2006) TV Spot Shall We Dance? (2004) TV Spot Shazam! (2019) TV Spot Shutter Island (2010) TV Spot Sideways (2004) TV Spot Silver Linings Playbook (2012) TV Spot Sin City (2005) TV Spot Sin City: A Dame to Kill For (2014) TV Spot Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow (2004) TV Spot Sleepy Hollow (1999) on HBO Promo Snow White and the Huntsman (2012) DVD and Blu-Ray Promo Son of the Mask (2005) TV Spot The Sorcerer's Apprentice (2010) TV Spot Source Code (2011) DVD and Blu-Ray Promo Starsky & Hutch (2004) TV Spot Star Wars: The Complete Saga Promo Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace (1999) - 3D TV Spot Star Wars: Episode II - Attack of the Clones (2002) TV Spot Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2015) TV Spot Speed Racer (2008) TV Spot Spider-Man 2 (2004) TV Spot Spider-Man 3 (2007) TV Spot Spider-Man: Far from Home (2019) TV Spot Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002) Video Trailer * "From the Academy Award winning studio that brought you Shrek." * "This year, the beauty and excitement of traditional hand-drawn animation merges with the scope and wizardry of computer-generated technology...to create an all-new, never-before-seen movie experience." * "DreamWorks Pictures presents a landscape so immense, a story so powerful and a spirit that could never be broken." * "Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron." Spy Kids 2: Island of Lost Dreams (2002) TV Spot Spy Kids 3: Game Over (2003) TV Spot Spy Kids 4: All the Time in the World (2011) TV Spot The Spy Next Door (2009) TV Spot Stealth (2005) TV Spot Straight Outta Compton (2015) Trailer Street Kings (2008) TV Spot Superhero Movie (2008) TV Spot Supernatural Promos Swimfan (2002) TV Spot The Terminal (2004) TV Spot Terminator 2: Rise of the Machines (2003) TV Spot There Will Be Blood (2007) TV Spot Thor (2011) TV Spot Throw Momma from the Train (1987) on FX Promo The Time Traveler's Wife (2009) TV Spot Titanic (1997) DVD and Blu-Ray Promo Today Promos Tomb Raider (2018) TV Spot Tomodachi Life: The TV Series: Storytime Trailer Top Cat: The Movie (2011) TV Spot Total Recall (2012) TV Spot Transporter 2 (2005) TV Spot Tron: Legacy (2010) TV Spot Tropic Thunder (2008) TV Spot Turbo (2013) TV Spot Uglydolls (2019) TV Spot Uncle Drew (2018) Trailer * "The game is filled with stories of legends and how they were born. But this is not that story." Underclassman (2005) TV Spot Underdog (2007) TV Spot Unknown (2006) TV Spot Unknown (2011) TV Spot Unstoppable (2010) TV Spot Valerian and the City of a Thousand Planets (2017) TV Spot Valkyrie (2008) TV Spot Venom (2018) TV Spot V for Vendetta (2006) TV Spot The Walking Dead Promos Wall Street (1987) on FX Promo War Horse (2011) DVD and Blu-Ray Promo The War of the Roses (1989) on FX Promo The Watch (2012) TV Spot The Wicker Man (2006) TV Spot The Words (2012) TV Spot X2 (2003) TV Spot X-Men: First Class (2011) DVD and Blu-Ray Promo xXx (2002) TV Spot Year One (2009) TV Spot Youth in Revolt (2009) TV Spot Zookeeper (2011) TV Spot Category:Narrations